


【盾铁】Error Warning错误警告（pwp·蛇队xMCU妮）

by AsphyxiaX



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 10:06:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19226953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsphyxiaX/pseuds/AsphyxiaX
Summary: 梗概：一个错误让蛇队和MCU的妮搞在了一起。警告：dirty talk+落地窗play+尿道play+失禁play





	【盾铁】Error Warning错误警告（pwp·蛇队xMCU妮）

++++  
“Error Warning 061519-01,已备案，BOSS.”

当他意识到坐在实验室椅子上的这个队长并不属于这个宇宙的时候，他们已经发展到Tony用屁股隔着对方的制服磨蹭对方老二的地步了。  
“所以你要和我说什么？九头蛇万岁？”  
“也许应该说点其他的。”Steve挂上一个Tony从来没有在这个宇宙见过的笑容，“比如现在你得把自己弄得更湿一点，方便我操开你。”  
Tony瑟缩了一下，难以置信地睁大了蜜色的双眼，小声地嘟囔了一句“见鬼”。  
Steve没有给他更多时间——要知道多数情况下小胡子的男人在实验室里总是穿得很方便，以至于他只需要一伸手，就能从那宽大的裤腿顺着对方的皮肉摸进去。  
“不——我是说，这不对，这是个错误的——”  
小胡子的男人咽了口唾沫，艰难地要把自己从对方身上撕下来。  
“你我都知道这不是，Tony。”Steve一手握着Tony的腰，力道大得能在上面掐出淤青，一边眯着眼睛把Tony宽松的裤子扯下一半，用着露指手套粗糙的质感施虐性地揉捏着那两片臀，“看看你，你喜欢这个，你喜欢我在操你的时候给你疼痛，那会让你兴奋起来，无论你承不承认。”  
“老天……我敢肯定在你的宇宙你一定是个超级大反派。”  
Tony不知觉地摆动着腰，和一身制服的男人贴得更近，他的老二在磨蹭中不自觉地勃起了，而Steve却不打算照顾一下对方的心理承受能力，他稍微用了点力——感谢四倍的力量——把Tony身下的短裤撕裂了。  
“嘿Mr.Rogers？”Tony不确定地看向眼前这个完全没有正直可靠的感觉，反而有些危险的金发男人，“你认真的吗？我可以给我们来个手活或者口活什么的，就，你不会想真的——”  
“嘘。”金发男人用指腹重重地碾过棕发男人的下唇，带着一点隐隐约约红光的眼紧紧地锁着他，声音低哑而性感，“我们当然可以。”  
++++  
棕发男人向来精心修理的小胡子上占满了亮晶晶的液体，但他现在没心思管这个，因为有个该死的九头蛇正按着他的头，而他正在为这个九头蛇做口活。  
“做得很好，Tony。”  
“唔、”小胡子的男人骂了句什么，接着认命地张开嘴费力地含住Steve被血清强化过的四倍阴茎，尽力地往里容纳，吞吐。  
这不容易，要知道在这个宇宙钢铁侠和美国队长还没有众望所归地搞在一起，可以说他是第一次直面这个大家伙。  
而现在他拿到了数据，科学需要数据不是吗？一切都要验证基础，事实上——  
是的，他连一半都吞不进去。  
小胡子的男人被噎得反射性地收缩着喉咙，睫毛上沾上了一点生理性的眼泪。  
Steve为此低头叹息，忍不住伸手摩挲着对方漂亮的蜜色双眼。  
或者用别的什么沾上那些翘而柔软的睫毛——  
“唔！咳、……”嘴里的东西被抽出来，接着他不敢置信地看着Steve握住被舔得湿漉漉的老二拍在他的脸上，“——操你的Rogers，九头蛇还教过你们玩这个？看来他们的员工待遇不错，或许我也可以去应聘——你知道。”  
Steve笑了笑，没有说话。  
小胡子的男人从下往上看着他，心里有些古怪的情感，但他只是撇了撇嘴，伸出舌头去舔掉唇边亮晶晶的液体，不过还没来得及再说点些什么，金发的男人把他拉起来，迅速得解决了他的黑色背心。  
好极了，Tony·Stark现在一丝不挂地大张着腿坐在制服穿得整整齐齐的Captain America身上，自己的脸上还挂着超级士兵老二上黏糊糊的前液，这真是太棒了。  
“舔湿它们。”  
“——？！”  
他的舌头被对方的手指夹住了，刚刚口交过的口腔敏感得不像话，而Steve慢悠悠地用手指玩弄着那条柔软湿润的舌头——多数情况下Tony可不会这么安静，他的舌头总是动个不停喋喋不休，或者是他吃东西时舔过唇边的沙拉或者奶油，露出一点点粉色的舌尖——  
透明的唾液顺着修长的手指沾湿了对方的手套，Tony微微抬起头，眯着蜜色湿润的双眼，供应着自己的舌头被他捏成任何形状，粗糙的指腹按揉着敏感的上颚，他甚至为此打了个激灵。  
九头蛇的确很可怕——至少现在看起来Steve被改造得很彻底。这该死的占有欲和掌控欲简直是以几何倍数增长，这很不像他但又确实是他没错。  
不得不承认这个火辣的士兵说的对。  
Tony天杀的、该死的、他妈的真的很渴望这个。  
谁知道他想和美国队长滚在一起多久了？  
“噢Tony——你不会想在这个时候走神的。”  
Steve危险地眯起眼，手指伸得更朝内部，触碰着那些脆弱的黏膜，Tony浑身僵直了，反射性地要干呕，对方却快速地抽出来，用另一只手捂住了他的嘴。  
小胡子的男人几乎难受得要窒息，蜜色的双眼又蒙上了一层雾气，耳尖通红， 他剧烈地呼吸着，胸膛快速地带着反应堆起伏。  
“看着我，Tony，我需要你看着我，把这杯你只喝了一口的水喝完，以免你脱水。”Steve吻了吻他沾上一层细汗的额头，另一只手取过装满水的水杯，“接下来我会先用手指操开你，直到你适应至少三根手指，我会找到你的兴奋点，我会让你先高潮一次——你会做到这个对吗？”  
小胡子男人咬了咬牙，一把拉开他捂住自己嘴的手，拿过那杯水一饮而尽。  
“如果你有这个能耐，‘Captain’。我们都知道你是个老古董，这意味着你玩不了什么花样，即使你是个九头蛇。”他把杯子扔到一边，接着一手按在Steve的胸膛上把他推在椅背前牢牢地靠着，扯出一个属于Tony·Stark的笑，“Well, now try me.”  
++++  
出言挑衅九头蛇队长，这个代价或许有点大。  
小个子的男人无意识地喘着，迷迷糊糊地想。  
在他体内的手指已经达到了三根，并且不出意外地找到了抵住前列腺的那一小块地方，修长的手指占满了黏腻透明的肠液，随着手指的抽弄被带到Steve的制服上，手指的张合让柔软滑腻的穴口不由瑟缩，有时候不经意地刮过那块要命的肠壁能让Tony不自觉地抓紧Steve的金发，发出满足而颤抖的叹息。  
“……唔、哼……”  
Steve把吻落在他的耳边，脸颊，亲吻着那些泛着红色的皮肤。  
Tony已经硬得流着前液的阴茎抵在Steve的小腹上，脆弱的皮肤与粗糙的制服相贴，让他忍不住地磨蹭，想要得到舒缓，胸前柔软的乳粒不停地抵在Steve的九头蛇标志上，这看起来冲突而色情。  
“你还没用这里做过。”Steve肯定地说着，手指模拟着性交的频率玩弄着Tony高热的湿乎乎的肠壁，感受着它的热情紧致和无助的收缩，“它太窄了，Tony，我需要你把自己的手指也伸进来。”  
“……什么？”Tony含糊地回应，伸着手却是想抚慰自己硬得直哭的性器。  
但Steve不会让他如愿。  
他用另一只手握住小胡子男人的手，不容抗拒地绕到身后，带着他触摸现在正在被指奸的可怜穴口。  
“——不，不能这么做——”Tony似乎清醒了些，一手被拉到身后的姿势让他的胸膛挺了起来，被布料磨得通红的乳粒看上去可口至极。  
Steve吻了吻那颗肿胀的乳粒，抬起那双要命的眼睛，看着Tony。  
“你会喜欢这个的。”  
接着他将Tony的手指拉开，随着他的慢慢推进到Tony已经吃下三根手指的后穴中。  
“唔——”  
这太过了，自己和别人一起操自己是另一回事，至少那些细微的水声和黏糊糊的触感让Tony毛骨悚然，而被引导着重重按上那一小块肠壁的时候却让他差点尖叫，性器硬到疼痛。  
“这是、这是什么、这太多、呜、不不不不不——”  
Steve吻住他的双唇，带着他的手指突然朝那一处狠狠地抽弄、残忍地一次又一次碾磨那一块可怜的地方。Tony在他怀里无声地尖叫，腿根发抖，或者说是整个人都在颤抖，他们接吻的间隙中Tony剧烈地喘着，从未尝试过的新鲜快感让他几乎在哽咽。  
他的下腹紧绷，在一次毫无预兆的按压中惊喘一声，整个人趴在了Steve的身上。  
手指感觉到肠壁规则的收缩、痉挛，Steve好心的把手指抽出来，带起Tony的又一次战栗。  
“你高潮了。”  
小胡子男人喘了喘：“就……闭上你的嘴，Steve·fucking·Rogers。”  
金发男人笑了笑，用濡湿的手指摸了一把Tony的小腹，刮下一些精液送到唇边，好整以暇地慢慢舔舐干净后，用牙咬住手套的一角，把它扯下来，丢在一边。  
“Now you are ready,for me.”  
++++  
“操、操你的！操你的！——见鬼——”  
性器毫无阻隔地一寸一寸钉进体内的感觉比Tony想象中的可怕的多，鉴于他从来不会让人真正操进来，何况这可是——简直不敢相信——这可是一根被血清强化过的四倍老二。  
括约肌无力地收缩着抵抗，无济于事，那根要人命的老二完全操开了他，撑开紧致的穴肉，将那处填满，Tony甚至能感觉到它的搏动，他——他的一部分在自己的身体里。  
Steve的老二慢慢地磨着Tony的肠壁，像是在打着招呼熟络感情那样让Tony尽力适应着他的尺寸。  
而棕发男人的腰已经软了，被完全撑开、填满的饱胀感比他想象中的还要好，但他可不是那种坦诚的人。  
“该死的Rogers……”Tony咬牙切齿地哽咽着，Steve握住了他的腿弯把他的腿根拉得大开，结合的部位毫无保留地暴露在两个人面前。  
他以前也爱这么干，作为一个花花公子的时候——而现在看看这个，角色倒置，这让Tony难过极了。  
又或者是羞耻极了。  
“为什么你不愿意叫我Steve，Tony？”黑色的美国队长低声问着他，轻柔的吻一下一下地落在他的唇上，“叫我，Tony，我想听你叫我名字。”  
“操你自己去吧——！”  
小胡子的男人气急败坏地避开他的吻，恶狠狠地努力收缩着肠道想给对方一个教训——当然，这总是适得其反的。  
九头蛇队长显然更偏向于操他而不是操自己，并且要知道，这个超级士兵臂力惊人，这意味着抱起来一个Tony·Stark游刃有余。  
而正巧他喜欢把这个付诸行动。  
Steve把他的腿架在自己肩上，镇定地看了他一眼后，托着他的臀就着两个人相连的姿势把他整个人抱了起来。  
“Fu——ck！”  
Tony急忙用手臂环住对方的脖颈——这绝对、绝对不是怕摔下去，钢铁侠怎么会怕摔？当然不！但是老天啊平时他可穿着战甲而不是像这样被钉在另一个人的阴茎上操。  
“叫我，Tony。”Steve低哑地喊着他，迈开步伐的同时将性器深深地埋在怀抱中的人体内，准确而用力地操干着那一小块敏感而脆弱的肠壁，阴茎的头部毫不留情地碾压着深处的腺体，过载的快感让Tony开始呼吸困难。  
他没办法适应这个，更可怕的是这还不是终点。  
“Tony，你喜欢这样吗？你的后穴正在咬着我，像个荡妇那样咬着我不放，你在流水——叫我，Tony，像那样叫我，我会把精液射进你的身体里，灌满你，喂饱你贪得无厌的小穴，让你浑身上下都充满我的味道。”  
Steve性感地笑着，欲望和莫名狠戾的词汇刺激着Tony耳膜，那些震动让他浑身像是被小小地电击了一下，生理性的泪水开始凝集在他蜜色的眼中，刚射过的阴茎又开始可悲地勃起，颤巍巍地吐着前液。  
他当然不会承认这样下流的美国道德标杆让他的身体很兴奋，但这真的太辣了。  
“你这个…混蛋、简直是混蛋、唔、啊——Steve！Steve、呜该死……”Tony自我厌弃地搂紧了金发的男人，恶狠狠地把头埋进对方的肩窝，手指奋力地想要在他身上抓下一点痕迹，呻吟带上了些许哽咽的意味，“我恨你。”  
“噢，Tony。”Steve眼底的暗红色更加幽深，“我也爱你。”  
直到脊背抵在与墙壁不一样的冰凉质感上，Tony才真正意识到他在干什么。  
“如果你愿意回过头，就能看到你最喜欢的——和平繁华的街道和努力工作的人们。”Steve凑在浑身僵直的小胡子男人耳边，咬着他的耳垂慢慢厮磨，“猜猜看，有多少人会抬头？”  
Tony手指蓦地收紧，抓进了金发男人的皮肉里。  
过重的水汽们凝结得太多，从小胡子男人睁大的蜜色双眼中滚下来。  
Tony看着Steve，宛若看一个疯子。  
他发出一声啜泣。  
Steve的制服仍然穿得整齐，他把Tony按在了玻璃上，握着他的腿弯从后面操他，那种毫无保留的快感和暴露在人们面前的羞耻感来回折磨着棕发男人的理智。  
Tony·Stark也许是个高调的人，他有资本自负，但可那不代表他会在众目睽睽之下做爱、打炮、性交，随便怎么说。  
“离开这、离开——操、啊……哈啊……出去 、Steve！呜……混蛋变态的九头蛇——”  
臀肉与髋骨相撞的声音在安静的实验室内大得可怕，肠液随着对方老二的抽弄发出黏糊的水声，穴口甚至会在对方太过粗暴的动作中被带得外翻，已经被操得食髓知味的后穴甚至能感受到对方完整的形状和力度。  
Tony趴在玻璃上，下腹的性器被宽大的手掌抓着随着两人一起律动，原谅他吧这感觉真的太好了，这让Tony快崩溃了，他的脊背不自主地颤抖，两个交合的地方变成粉红色，他甚至无意识地忍住羞耻心揉捏着自己胸前的小乳粒，只想要这一切快点结束。  
“你又快射了，Tony。”Steve低低地呼出一口气，另一只手按在Tony柔软的腹部，一寸一寸从他的下腹抚摸至湿漉漉的阴囊，“你在收缩，你更湿了，你在挽留我对吗？你的身体在求我操你，看着外面，看看这些人，他们一定想不到这个，又或许他们也渴望把Tony·Stark弄到自己的床上。”  
Steve掐着他的下颚强迫他抬起头，看着玻璃外的人群——他当然知道这是单向玻璃，不过他真是爱死了小个子男人被羞耻心折磨得咬牙切齿又无可奈何的样子。  
“而你看看这个——你只能被我彻彻底底地钉在阴茎上。”  
“啊……哈啊——该死的闭嘴！我恨你——我恨这个——”  
“没有人会放弃这个。”Steve把自己落下的几缕金发梳至脑后，汗滴顺着额边滴落，他咬着牙微笑，“我会填满你，Tony。”  
“——！！”  
Tony蜷起身体，被快感逼到泪腺失控，无声地落着泪，下腹的阴茎在Steve的手里断断续续地射出浊液，甚至沾污了一小块玻璃。与此同时Steve在他体内的阴茎狠狠地撞进了一个从未有过的深度，几乎把他贯穿，他死死地碾压着腺体的位置，一股一股地射出了精液。  
Tony被逼得又得到了一个小高潮，他颤抖着哽咽着趴在玻璃上喘气，说什么也不愿意转过去让Steve看到他这样狼狈的样子。  
金发的男人仿佛读懂了他，心底柔软下来，不由弯下腰，亲吻他的脖颈，泛红的肩胛，腰线，他将他搂得贴近自己的胸膛，双臂占有欲极强地环抱着小胡子男人。  
体内的阴茎被抽出去，一大波精液失去了阻塞从被操得无法合拢的后穴流出来，顺着Tony的大腿根滴在实验室的地板上，Tony的呼吸滞了滞，下意识地收缩着后穴，却适得其反。  
“时间差不多了。”  
Steve喑哑的声音碾过他的神经。  
“让我们来玩点别的。”  
原本只是温柔的抚摸他下腹的手开始微微用力地下按，一阵怪异而无比熟悉的酸胀感从下腹传来。  
Tony仍兀自喘息着，听到他的话脑子顿了顿，接着像是预料到什么般睁大了双眼。  
“不……”  
羞耻和难堪让他声音都带上了颤抖。  
Steve把他抱到床上的时候，小胡子的棕发男人还沉浸在对接下来事情的抗拒中，而当他真正意识到自己如果不召唤战甲那么根本无法跟四倍强化的大兵抗衡时，他彻底放弃了。  
谢天谢地，唯一值得高兴的是至少这次他们在床上。  
他脑子里只剩下了这个念头。  
Tony的手紧紧地攥着身下的布料，艰难地挺起腰，剧烈地喘息着搜刮着空气中的氧气。下腹酸胀感越发强烈，而Steve却还在锲而不舍地撸动他的老二。  
“那杯该死的水，老天。”他的身体已经敏感得过了火，“我居然会认为一个九头蛇值得相信，我真该为此羞愧——让我、让我去解决这个，你必须让我解决这个……”  
“当然，我会帮你解决。”  
Steve低下头在他仍在不应期的阴茎上亲了亲，接着起身，居高临下地看着他，舔了舔唇。  
他终于想起来要脱下他那身在这个场合热辣得令人发指的制服，而他的动作压迫性太强——这让Tony一时说不上来是舒服还是不舒服，只是看着对方宛若阿波罗雕塑般完美的身材咽了口唾沫。  
“Touch me as you wish,Tony.”  
Tony难堪地呻吟一声，指尖蜷了起来，无意识地抓挠着被子。  
“Touch me.”  
Steve的声音宛若伊甸园的蛇那样具有诱惑力，它低哑、性感，生来应该发号施令，就像他一直做的那样，无论是哪个他。  
而Tony从未说过他爱死了对方这种命令的语气。  
“我应该现在就启动战甲把你轰成肉泥，不，收回那个，或许我应该一开始就这么做。”  
“而你在一开始就没有，Tony。”  
Steve勾着唇。  
Tony的睫毛颤了颤，指尖最终还是触上了Steve的腹部。  
腰侧，前锯肌，肩膀，肱二头肌，前壁，手。  
他的脸颊，脖颈，动脉的搏动。  
这是——操，这就是他一直想做的。  
触碰他。  
他们蓦地恶狠狠地吻在一起，像是发泄着对彼此的不满，又像是灌注了难以言喻的爱意。  
唇舌交缠相抵，Tony狠狠地咬了对方一口，Steve顿了顿，却没有停止，就着血腥味吻他。  
他恨这个，他爱死了这个。  
“Tony，Tony，Tony。”  
超级士兵比寻常人高的体温让Tony在他们赤裸相贴时发出长叹，而Steve显然不满意只是这样，当他抚上Tony第三次硬起来的阴茎时，Tony哽了一下，已经分不清这些是属于疼痛还是快感。  
“我们现在就来解决。”Steve低喘着退下身，在棕发男人的小腹上落下一个血腥味的吻，“解决这个。”  
++++  
也许作为花花公子，Tony曾经玩得很过火。  
但要知道一点，他从来、从来没有让任何东西插进自己的老二里。  
——当然后面也没有。  
但是，老天……这太过了，这一切，这个Steve·Rogers，无论是什么，无论什么——  
他控制不住任何事。  
“呜！——”  
他坐在床上，下腹紧紧地绷起来，有力的腰肢此时成了摆设，他的腿根大张着，后穴甚至还在流着粘稠的精液，而蹲在他面前的金发男人显然致力于把他搞得一塌糊涂。  
细长的软管一点一点地插进狭窄脆弱的阴茎尿道，极端的扩张痛楚和陌生的欲望刺激着棕发男人的每一个细胞，他蜷着身体却一次又一次被被打开，下腹的位置酸胀着提醒他该做什么，而他什么都做不了。  
“拔出去、我做不到这个、天杀的Steve，我不能……！”Tony的泪腺已经完全崩溃，长而翘的睫毛被打湿，泪滴砸在Steve的手背上，“让我去卫生间，Steve——！快他妈的放开我！操！操你的！”  
“如果你现在要我拔出去，我不知道会伤到什么，Tony。”金发男人残忍地看着他的双眼，用着九头蛇队长的语调，“你不会喜欢医院的。”  
“该死……”Tony的腿痉挛了一下，他无力地揪着男人金色的头发，呼吸之间一片潮湿，他根本控制不住落泪的冲动，就像他根本控制不住他的身体反应一样。  
阴茎被玩弄得通红，前液只能顺着软管的间隙一点一点渗出来，Tony呜咽着，蜜色的双眼一片朦胧。  
“不要再往里……该死的，别再——！”  
“Tony，也许你该乖一些。”  
“！”  
他在发出尖叫，但事实上却没有声音。细软的管子已经顶到了最里面，死死地卡在接近前列腺的地方，他像是疯了一般抗拒这个，却不敢贸然把这根要命的东西拔出去。膀胱传来的酸涩感已经快超出预支，他想要离开，想要回避这个，他做不到，这一切太超过了，他没有办法——  
“享受这个，Tony，为我。”  
他不知道自己怎么被翻了过去，但事实上Steve再次用粗长硬热的阴茎抵在那个被开发得过了头的后穴的时候，他甚至做不到收缩自己那个该死的穴口去反抗——这太可悲了——Steve也根本不打算给他时间反抗，他像个独裁者一样掌控着一切。  
Tony跪在床上，把自己的脸埋进枕头里，随着Steve的每一次抽弄而低声啜泣着，而他的每一次的转动那根软管都让他痛苦而甜蜜仰头哭喘。  
“让我……拔、拔出这个、Ste、Steve…唔呜…我快要……我做不到……”  
前后都被完全控制让Tony崩溃而无力地揪着床单，而尿意已经让他被逼疯。  
“尿出来，Tony，尿出来——为了我。”  
“please、please，pleasepleaseplease！Cap！……”  
金发的男人把自己深深地埋在身下人的体内，硕大的阴茎顶端操到了小胡子男人最有感觉的一点，他一手把小胡子男人拉起来靠在自己身上，捏着他的下颚吻住他，一边掌握着力道突然抽出了那根要命的软管。  
“呜……”  
被折磨得无法承受更多的阴茎颤巍巍地吐出了些许稀薄的精液，随着身后男人的撸动，一股又一股淡色的液体顺着尿道流出来，Tony整个人都泛着红色，一团糟。  
淅沥的尿液完全让小胡子的男人失去了羞耻心，他紧紧地抓着Steve的手臂，浑身战栗，无声地高潮了。  
“做得好，Tony……”Steve满足地叹息着，闷哼着将精液射进他不停收缩的肠道内，完全地填满了他。  
++++  
“也许我做得有些过分。”  
“但是——这也只是我爱你，你明白这个，对吗?”  
++++  
Tony睁开眼。  
思维像是被碎纸机破碎过一样混乱零散。  
他深吸了一口气，做好心理准备之后，骂骂咧咧地从床上下来。  
这费了好大的力气，毕竟身上又青又紫的痕迹和酸痛的感觉像是在睡梦中被Hulk从复仇者大厦楼顶扔了下去。  
很干爽，至少——操他的九头蛇大兵——至少那个黑色的老冰棍给他做了清理。  
老天……  
Tony盯着自己锁骨上那个深深的牙印，抿着唇回想起自己都做了什么。  
“BOSS，早上好，检测到实验室有小部分能量波动。”  
“……好姑娘，在那之前把咖啡机启动。”Tony哑着嗓子皱着眉把一件可怜的浴衣披在身上，揉着乱糟糟的棕发把浑身酸痛的自己塞进浴室，“至于能量波动，那是黑色老冰棍的错。”  
他嘟囔着什么给自己洗了把脸，正要把牙膏挤在牙刷上，抬头看了一眼镜子，突然僵在原地，牙刷啪的一声摔在了地上。  
“我很抱歉，BOSS——但看起来，这一次并不是。”  
Tony呆呆地看着镜子中自己身后的那个穿着白色衬衫、黑色西装裤、明显来自未来的美国队长用着温柔而炽烈的目光看着他。  
“Tony。”  
Steve从后面搂住他的酸痛的腰。  
“我很想你。”  
一个吻落在他的耳边。

“Error Warning 061619-02,已备案，BOSS.”

++++  
END


End file.
